This invention relates to float switches in general and more particularly to an electronic float switch.
As one can ascertain, the prior art is replete with devices which essentially operate to monitor the fluid levels in a tank or other storage vessel. Many devices essentially operate by means of an electromechanic switch which is activated by a float. The float rides on the surface of the liquid, and when the liquid recedes to a given value, the switch is operated. These type of devices are subject to sticking in either the On or Off position. Most of the devices are operated so that they control a pump or other means for controlling the level in the storage tank or vessel.
In any event, if such a switch sticks in the closed position, it will cause the pump to continue to operate which essentially will cause the pump to burn out. If the electromechanical switch sticks in the open position, this can cause a flooding or overflow because the pump would not operate. Such system failures are well known and occur in many instances due to the electromechanical devices presently utilized in such systems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved switching means which will enable one to electronically monitor the upper and lower levels of a typical storage tank to allow the pump to be activated while avoiding the problems associated with the prior art mechanical devices.